White Paint
by allthebrokenhearts
Summary: AU: Artist!Kurt and Muse!Blaine. A smutty one-shot, including white paint, a camera and sex.


_AU: Artist!Kurt and Muse!Blaine. _

_This is a one-shot I've had on my mind for a while. It's just smut, really. _

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying, sprawled out on the floor. His heart was beating rapidly; his whole body was covered in goose bumps. His naked body was shivering. His palms were flat against the newspaper on the floor. The sound of his heart and his own heavy breathing was all he could hear.<p>

The sun was on him, catching the small hairs on his ass cheeks and legs. There were footsteps behind him, making the floor squeak slightly against Blaine's cheek. With his head turned to look at his own arm against the newspaper, the big room around him but not the artist, it made the hairs in the back of his neck rise.

The footsteps had stopped behind him and light brushes of fingertips along his spine made him shiver, letting out a bit of air he was holding in, in anticipation. The fingers travelled up his spine very slowly until it was at his shoulders, tracing the lines of them until they dipped into the dimple right above his left shoulder blade. Blaine tensed under the pressure.

Suddenly, paint was being scattered across his back, a paintbrush spreading it down to right above the round swell of his ass, smearing it into circles and sending shivers up his exposed spine. His toes curled when the brush went lower, painting circles on his left ass cheek with hard strokes. There was a hand on his lower back, holding him down on the floor, keeping him still. The fingers dig into the flesh of his hip.

He could hear the painter shift and suddenly he felt knees pressing against his thighs, a body straddling him and then lips were on the back of his neck while the paint was being spread further down his body.

The pressure on his thighs lessened a little for then to return. A click and a start-sound broke the pleasant silence before the camera behind him started snapping away, capturing the way the paint was covering his body in it's waves. He knows it's white, he saw it before he undressed.

"Turn over," the melodic voice whispered while the artist climbed off him. Blaine pulled his hands under his chest and pushed his upper body from the floor before slowly turning his entire body. When he was completely turned over, he stared into a pair of hauntingly beautiful eyes, the greenish blue colour shining in the sunlight. Blaine's breath got caught in his throat and he choked slightly. Kurt, who was still staring at him with calm eyes smiled and let his fingers ghost over Blaine's cheekbone.

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered and Blaine reached a hand up to the one by his cheek, took it and turned his head to kiss it. Kurt snapped a picture of him before gently pushing away to put down the camera and reach for the brush, still holding Blaine grounded with one hand, the pressure light right under his bellybutton.

When Kurt was back to spreading paint over Blaine, they were both completely silent. Blaine watched Kurt in awe, taking in the concentrated look on the artist's face, the way his tongue peeked out just a little between his teeth, how his eyebrows were drawn slightly closer to each other and how his hands worked over Blaine's skin that had gone sensitive to Kurt's touch.

Kurt was still painting circles, smiling a little to himself when he finished one and went on to the next, pressing the brush against Blaine, letting his fingers dig into Blaine's flesh, holding him still.

Kurt seemed satisfied after the sixth circle and grabbed his camera, snapping away. Some of them where close-ups of Blaine's body, others were full pictures that reached from the V-shape of his hips to the lower half of his face. When he moved to sit across Blaine's chest and take pictures of his face, Blaine let out a sound, a sigh. His lips parted slightly, his eyes darkened right before Kurt's eyes. He had gone from blissed out to wanting in a split second.

Kurt took one more picture; a headshot of the expression Blaine was wearing before setting down the camera and leaning forward to press his lips to Blaine's.

The paint was drying between them. Kurt slowly teased Blaine, moving his hands down across the chest painted with white circles and swipes of calm fingers. Their lips moved slowly against one another, found new rhythms, new ways of finding each other. When Blaine desperately licked at Kurt's lips, asking silently for more, for_ anything deeper_, Kurt pulled back and stared at Blaine, his eyes dark too, boring into the art piece.

"Stunning," he mumbled before taking of his shirt. He leaned back down to kiss across Blaine's chest, feeling the heat roll of his body, enjoying the sounds from above his head telling him he was working his lips, tongue and teeth right. He bit down on the clean spot of skin he had left, moving down, down, _down_ to the sensitive skin right over Blaine's dick. It was pulsing in want right under his neck, begging for attention, bumping against his throat. Blaine's hips buckled up at the contact, moaning low from the back of his throat, eyes closed, head thrown back just a little, so the sun was shining in his face. Kurt was watching from under his eyelashes, smiling before going that last step down Blaine's body, licking up the length of Blaine's flushed cock.

Looking up at the body under him was a thrill to Kurt. The way the white contrasted with Blaine's tan, rough skin made him look like an absolute angel, twisting in need under Kurt's every touch.

While Kurt slowly bobbed his head up and down Blaine, the last mentioned fell apart with it. He couldn't control his hips and thrust up into the heat of Kurt's mouth, moaning.

Kurt pulled off when he could feel Blaine's thrusts starting to get uneven. He sat back and stroked Blaine's thighs lazily.

"Turn over again," he instructed gently, slowly. Blaine got on his stomach and lifted his ass a little. Kurt took a hold of his hips and lifted them further, studying the way the paint looked, just slightly smeared from being pressed against the floor under them, but still shining against the dark skin under it. Kurt moved his hands to take a hold of Blaine's ass cheeks and spread them open, almost gasping at the right, even if he had seen it before. But it never got old to him. There was always inspiration to find, always beauty to discover when it came to Blaine.

Kurt let a dry finger travel across one cheek to Blaine's opening and almost lost it at the sound he got in response.

Kurt got a hold of the lube beside him, squeezed it onto his fingers, placed one hand back on Blaine and the other he used to open him up, one finger at a time. It was so, _so_ tight around the first digit. Kurt thrust the finger in and out, watching with hungry eyes how the muscle around it got worked slightly more stretched whenever he would curl his finger a little.

"_More_," Blaine moaned, hips already thrusting back, fucking himself in Kurt's finger in need. Kurt obeyed, slipping the finger out slowly, slicking two up and gently pressing them in, earning a whimper from the body under his hands. It didn't take long before Blaine was begging for a finger more, and then for Kurt to take him.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and looked at Blaine for a moment, to just take the sight in, save it in his memories. The way his back was twisted slightly, his ass raised up in the air, his legs spread to show off the slightly open hole, slick with lube, pulsing just slightly in sync with his heartbeat. Right under it his flushed cock, hanging with a bit of pre-come dripping from the slit.

Kurt almost didn't notice himself as he reached for his camera. But he didn't regret it for one second as he took a photo of the needy man in front of him. Blaine was about to turn around and ask Kurt to delete the picture, when the blunt tip of Kurt's dick suddenly pressed against his hole and pushed in, just a little.

They could both tell the stretch was going to Blaine, so Kurt went slowly, gasping at the way Blaine clenched down around him, sucking him in. He bent down and held around Blaine with one hand, the other on the floor beside them. When he had pressed fully inside, he stayed, breathing heavily.

"Move," Blaine said, his voice suddenly very clear in the otherwise completely silent room. Kurt nodded against the shoulder under him and moved his hips slowly. Blaine moved his too and they fell into a familiar rhythm, Blaine moaning down against the floor and Kurt biting into his shoulder, speeding his thrusts, gripping Blaine tighter and pressing them closer together.

"So beautiful," Kurt choked through his moans, into Blaine's ear. Blaine's eyes had gone wet from biting down on his own hand, the tears shining in the last rays of sunlight streaming in on the two of them, as they neared their climax together.

"I love you," Blaine managed, while Kurt had started pumping his fist over Blaine cock. The later closed his eyes tight shut and threw back his head, leaning it against Kurt's while he came, whimpering Kurt's name.

Kurt followed right after him, his orgasm dragged out of him by the way Blaine was squeezing down on him.

Kurt pulled out and fell down beside Blaine on the floor. There was paint on the both of them, the smell of oil, sweat and sex heavy in the room despite the open window. It was dark around them. Kurt stared up at the ceiling, a faint smile on his lips as he felt Blaine move to wrap them up in each other, tangling their legs together. Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's lips softly. They shared a silent, understanding smile.

"You looked like heaven on earth," Kurt whispered, the smile still on his lips. Blaine blushed and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, shaking a little in the cool air blowing in from the open window.

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you thought? <em>

_Sorry for any typos/misspellings. :-)_


End file.
